momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
5TH DIMENSION
Release Date April 10, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD, Album Label Starchild Records ---- Momoiro Clover Z Album Chronology ---- Previous: Battle and Romance 1st Abum (2011)]] 5th Dimension is the second album of Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on April 10, 2013 under Starchild Records. The album was released on three editions: Limited A, Limited B and Regular. The Limited A edition included a second CD with a recorded live tracks from their Momoiro Yobanashi Dai-ichi Ya: Hakushuu live concert, the Limited B edition included a DVD with two music videos and the regular edition is CD-only. The album debuted at number 1 on the Oricon Weekly Chart, selling 180,282 copies in the first week. Details Tracklist #Neo STARGATE #Kasou Dystopia (仮想ディストピア, Virtual Dystopia) #Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章「無限の愛) #5 the POWER #Roudou Sanka (労働讃歌, Labor Hymn) #Get Down! (ゲッダーン!) #Otome Sensou (Z女戦争, Girls War) #Tsuki to Gingami Hikousen (月と銀紙飛行船, The Moon and the Silver-paper Airship) #BIRTH Ø BIRTH #Joukyuu Monogatari -Carpe Diem- (上球物語 -Carpe diem- Story of Going to the Earth -Carpe Diem-'') #Soratobu! Ozashiki Ressha (宙飛ぶ!お座敷列車 ''Fly! Ozashiki Train) #Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo (サラバ、愛しき悲しみたちよ Farewell, My Dear Sorrows) #Hai to Diamond (灰とダイヤモン, Ashes and Diamonds) *'Limited A Bonus CD' Live CD containing the first part of the Momoiro Yobanashi Dai-ichi Ya "Hakushū" concert, held at Zepp Tokyo on November 17, 2012 #"Cosmos" (秋桜 Kosumosu) ~ (Ayaka Sasaki) #"Hatsukoi" (初恋) ~ (Kanako Momota) #"Namidame no Alice" (涙目のアリス Namidame no Arisu) ~ (Shiori Tamai) #"Arigatō no Present" (ありがとうのプレゼント Arigatō no Purezento) ~ (Momoka Ariyasu) #"Tsugaru Hantō Tappizaki" (津軽半島竜飛崎) ~ (Reni Takagi) #"Erimomisaki" (襟裳岬) ~(Reni Takagi) #"Datte Ārinnandamōn" (だって あーりんなんだもーん☆) ~ (Ayaka Sasaki) #"Taiyō to Ekubo" (太陽とえくぼ) ~ (Kanako Momota) #"Shōjo Ningyō" (少女人形) ~ (Shiori Tamai) #"Nagori Yuki" (なごり雪) (Momoka Ariyasu with Minami Kōsetsu) (南こうせつ?) #"Kandagawa" (神田川) (Momoiro Clover Z with Minami Kōsetsu( #"Ano Subarashī Ai o mō Ichi Do" (あの素晴しい愛をもう一度) (Momoiro Clover Z with Minami Kōsetsu) *'Limited B Bonus DVD' #Neo STARGATE music video #BIRTH Ø BIRTH music video Album Information Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Chart Positions Oricon *'Weekly Sales:' *'Monthly reported rank April:' 1 *'Monthly Reported Sales April:' 214,616 *'Monthly reported rank May:' 40 *'Monthly reported sales May:' 7,626 *'Yearly Reported Sales:' 235,431 *'Yearly reported position:' 22 *'Total Reported Sale:' 235,431 Controversy The Outfits worn on the cover of the album are incredibly similar to San Francisco-based designer Elena Slivnyak of Project Runway.http://missing-light.blogspot.jp/2012/08/iimuahii-aw-2012.html. Slivnyak wrote on Facebook: "To all IIMUAHII fans, especially the ones in Japan, I want to make an official announcement that the Momoiro Clover Z, 5th Dimension costumes were based on my concept and design from the Fall/Winter 2012 collection. King Records was given permission and the go ahead by me to do so. P Further more, I'm very excited to announce that there will be a future collaboration on costuming between IIMUAHII and Momoiro Clover Z. I want to thank all of my fans from the bottom of my heart for your continuous support. Without you there would be no IIMUAHII." Trivia References External Links Navigation Category:Albums Category:Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Albums Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:2013 Albums Category:2013 Releases